goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and the Maple Town kids are spending a peaceful day camping, but that night, a huge fire breaks out in the nearby forest. Using their strength, Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies put out the fire and save the animals. The next day, the group find the Dragon Balls using the Dragon Radar, and summon the wish-granting Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to restore the forest. Afterwards, Sakurako Koinuma befriends a 10 year old girl cougar which Sophie the Otter and her allies rescued from the forest's destruction by the fire and the 10 year old girl cougar introduces herself as Karen. Unbeknownst to the group, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning, the space probe begins scouting the area and it is soon revealed that it was sent by a Save-Um queen, Autumn, who has chosen the Earth to plant the Save-Ums Tree of Might. The Save-Ums Tree of Might absorbs the world’s energy, storing it in its fruit and gives half of the energy to the Save-Ums planet, and whoever eats it is granted godlike power. Autumn's minions land and create a fissure in the earth to plant the seed. In Challenge Island, Japan, Ms. Shikako Shikano recognizes the Save-Ums Tree of Might and warns Sophie the Otter and her friends, cousins and allies of both the Earth’s imminent devastation and the destruction of humanity if they don’t destroy it immediately. Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins head out and find the Tree of Might. They fire their energy attacks at it, but they don’t even leave a scratch on the Save-Ums Tree of Might. To make matters worse, Autumn's minions soon appear and a battle breaks out as their master watches on from their spaceship. Sophie the Otter's friends, allies and cousins attack with all they have, but it soon become apparent they are no match. Gohan, arriving on Icarus, also joins in to help his friends out. Noticing Fanny Fox in the battle, Autumn learns that she is fighting against the Save-Ums race due to Luna Minami vandalizing innocent users' pages with Save-Ums nonsense and appears before her. After claiming her knowledge of Sophie the Otter, she attempts to convince Fanny Fox to join her and help Luna Minami conquer the universe for the Save-Ums race and destroy humanity. Fanny Fox refuses and tries to attack Autumn, but she blocks her punch and prepares to kill her in a last-ditch attempt to get her to change his mind. Luckily, the Get Along Gang intervene and confront Autumn in an effort to save Fanny Fox. Unfortunately, Autumn tricks Montgomery Moose and his friends into catching Fanny Fox, before appearing behind them and blasting the Get Along Gang away, leaving Fanny Fox at Autumn's mercy. When Fanny Fox tells Autumn that Luna Minami is a major threat, she decides to have a little fun and creates an artificial moon (Power Ball), before forcing Fanny Fox to look at it and go berserk. Sophie the Otter notices this and comes to help, only to be attacked by Fanny Fox in her fire princess form. Just as Fanny Fox begins to beat up Sophie the Otter in a fiery rage, Karen appears and calms Fanny Fox down with a flute. After seeing this, Autumn shoots Karen, scaring her away and causing Fanny Fox to go into a frenzy and attack Autumn. Dodging Fanny Fox, Autumn then fires a massive energy attack at Fanny Fox, but Sophie the Otter pushes her out of the way, returning her to normal just in time so that the attack misses her. Enraged at Autumn for treating Fanny Fox like this, Sophie the Otter quickly kills Autumn's minions and heads off to take on her foe. The two girls' one-on-one showdown begins and Sophie the Otter has Autumn on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Save-Ums Tree of Might has finally developed and Autumn grabs one, taking a bite. With the sudden surge of power, Autumn quickly turns the tables on Sophie the Otter, but Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Get Along Gang and the Maple Town kids (except Fanny Fox, who is exhausted after her fiery rage) come to her aid. As they take on Autumn, Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but the Earth barely has any energy left. While Autumn defeats the remaining heroes, Sophie the Otter fires the Spirit Bomb at her, but Autumn shoots an energy blast that destroys the Spirit Bomb and knocks Sophie the Otter out cold. Surprisingly, the energy from the Save-Ums Tree of Might suddenly flows into Sophie the Otter and the Spirit Bomb is recreated. Sophie the Otter confronts the Save-Um queen Autumn and they both unleashes their final attack. Sophie the Otter's Spirit Bomb ultimately overwhelms Autumn's attack and hits her head on, sending her flying through the Save-Ums Tree of Might and destroying them both. Now that the Save-Ums Tree of Might is gone, the stolen energy is returned to Earth. With peace returned, the group enjoy another camping trip. Cast *Julie as Sophie the Otter *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama Transcript * (June 18, 2018) Category:2018 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1